Something Unexpected
by It'sAZashleyThing
Summary: Is the best kind of love when two people who know each oher, spend more time together, and get to know each other a little more, and then fall in love? Or does the best love come out of the blue, you know, like something unexpected? My 1st Troypay fic.
1. Prologue

Is the best kind of love when two people who know each oher, spend more time together, and get to know each other a little more, and then fall in love? Or does the best love come out of the blue, you know, like something unexpected? A Troypay fic with some other pairings as well.

I don't own HSM or any of the characters but I wish I did "coz that would be cool!"

Changed rating to T just in case !

**Prologue**

Sharpay Evans was sitting in her bedroom,

Suddenly, the lights went out then came back on,

Pink and gold glitter fell down onto her balcony,

Someone was standing there, singing,

_"This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you,_

_And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart_

_The start of something- "_

Sharpay interupted,

"New?"

The clock struck midnight,

He leans in to kiss her,

All she sees of him is his blue eyes,

And she wakes up.

* * *

So that was my prologue what do you think I have the ideas for the rest of the story and I'm looking forward to writing it but I'll wait to see if I get enough interest first. 

xxxTroypayRoxxx


	2. Chapter 1

_2 weeks after Sharpay's Dream..._

"Good morning students and welcome to the joys of spending yet another Monday morning with me. I trust you've all had interesting weekends. I'd like to take the opportunity to remind you that homeroom is not the same as being at the mall with your friends, so therefore you are most definitely NOT allowed to throw messages across the classroom however important they may be, Mr Bolton. Also, the use of cell phones in homeroom or any other class for that matter is strictly prohibited especially in the theater."

Miss Darbus continued rambling, nobody was listening to her, most people were chatting and throwing paper planes or texting on their cell phones.

"Miss Evans, if you and Mr Bolton have something to talk about that is so important you find it necessary to interrupt my homeroom then I'd like to know what you have to say."

Sharpay looked quite shocked, Miss Darbus NEVER picks on her!

"Err, Miss Darbus, me and Troy were just worrying, you see because, um, Gabriella isn't at school and there's a dress rehearsal for the Winter Musicale after school" said Sharpay, twiddling her hair with nerves whilst talking to Mrs Darbus, which wasn't like the Ice Queen.

"I had a phone call from Miss Montez's mother this morning explaining that Gabriella or 'Gabi' as you students seem to call her has extremely bad tonsillitis and will not be able to perform in Twinkle Towne in the rehearsal tonight and unless she makes an incredibly quick recovery will not be able to perform in any performances this week. I do not see the reasoning for this matter to be discussed during homeroom but as the issue has been touched upon I would like to take this opportunity to ask if Troy, Sharpay and Ryan could stay behind after homeroom for a couple of minutes to discuss the matter of 'Twinkle Towne' being missing its Minnie.

The bell rang and everybody (apart from Troy, Sharpay and Ryan) got up and left the classroom. Zeke and Chad were waiting outside the door.

Miss Darbus sat down at her desk.

"Okay. With Miss Montez away from school we are missing the character of Minnie, so Sharpay, as the understudy, it is your duty to fill in for Gabriella so you shall play Minnie until Gabriella is healthy again." said Mrs Darbus.

"Okay Miss Darbus." replied Sharpay, grinning widely.

"Although, now there is the small matter of who should play Arnold. Troy, who has already been cast as the role, but is not used to working with Miss Evans, or Ryan, Sharpay's 'partner in crime' I am going to leave that matter between you three to discuss, preferably not now, or you'll be late for lesssons. Now run along, what lesson do you have next?" asked Mrs Darbus.

"Gym..." chorused the 3 students, who knew Mrs Darbus disliked the sport department.

"Oh, I see. On second thought, you 3 better stay here and decide who shall play Arnold now whilst I head down to my next lesson. Toodles!" and with that, Mrs Darbus walked away, unusually happy.

* * *

Ryan began to talk 

"You taught Miss Darbus Toodles?"

"Yeh," replied Sharpay. "You got a problem with that?"

"No" said Ryan. "I just thought Toodles was our thing, a twin thing."

"Well un-think it!" snapped Sharpay, embarrassed that Ryan had mentioned 'twin things' in front of Troy.

Ryan continued.

"Well personally I think that as- "

Sharpay interrupts.

"Troy should keep the part of Arnold. It's only fair. I don't mind working with him. It's the best thing to do for the show. We all want Twinkle Towne: EHS Winter Musicale to be a success, don't we?"

"What?" said Troy.

"WHAT?" said Ryan.

"I'm doing what's best for the show, Ryan!" said Sharpay.

"No you're not! You only want Troy to stay the lead because you f- "

Sharpay puts her hand over her brothers mouth to shut him up and whispers into his ear

"Say another word and you're dead Ryan Evans."

She gestures for Ryan to get out of the classroom and he obeys. Before he leaves he tries one more time.

"But Sharpay, I thought we were a- "

Sharpay slams the door.

"Team."

* * *

"So Troy, I'll see you in the drama hall free period, right?" asked Sharpay. 

"Yeah, okay." replies Troy, reluctantly.

"Okay then" said Sharpay happily. "Toodles!" said Sharpay as she waved and left the classroom.

"Toodles..." said Troy, feeling awkward. He closes the classroom door. Chad and Zeke are waiting outside. Zeke is standing watching Sharpay walk away.

"Dude?" said Troy. "Stop staring and Sharpay!"

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't staring, I was just thinking." replied Zeke.

"Okay. I believe you!" said Troy, sarcastically.

"Well, we've certainly got a little love triangle going on here!" said Chad

"What?" replied Zeke and Troy in unison.

"I mean, Zeke obviously likes Sharpay, Sharpay is _so_ into you Troy, but you're going out with Gabi." said Chad.

"What do you mean 'Sharpay is _so _into me'" said Troy, making fun of Chad.

Chad puts on a squeaky 'Sharpay' voice. "Oh Troy! Be the main character in the play! I love you! I love your voice! Toodles!"

Everyone laughed at Troy, some random kids in a nearby classroom were staring at Chad.

"What you looking at?" he gestured.

Troy and Zeke started laughing.

"Come on guys, we're late for gym. My dad's gonna kill us!"

The boys dawdled off down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 2

OK so here it is, Chapter 2. Sorry that I took so long to update I was just really worried it wouldn't live up to the 1st Chapter and I've been on holiday for the past 2 weeks. There's more Troypay in this chapter. YAY! Sorry if theres any mistakes, I wa using word pad so I didn't know how to do spell check and I'm to lazy to proof read it myself lol!

* * *

It was free period, Troy mad his way down to the theater. He was a bit relucant to spend all this time with the Ice Princess. But he couldn't leave Kelsi alone with Sharpay. She would get Kelsi to change half the musical so she could have more solos! 

Troy walked in to see Sharpay sitting alone on the stage, tapping her finger on the surface of the stage to the tune of Bop To The Top. She jumped when she saw Troy.

"You're late! You can't just wander in whenever you feel like it! I was waiting for you for ages." snaped Sharpay.

"Sorry Miss!" said Troy. Judging by the look on Sharpay's face, Troy could tell that she did not appreciate his sarcasm. "Where's Kelsi?" asked Troy.

"Ugh, the _piano girl_ had a "family emergency" so it looks like its just us two."

"Well thats not much help seeing as she plays all the songs on the piano. Oh, and don't call Kelsi a piano girl, shes a living person, just like you and me. Besides, without her, there wouldn't even be a play to rehearse!" said Troy.

"Oh you're so cute when you're angry!" said Sharpay. Troy looked at her. Oops, did she just say that out loud?

"What?" said Troy.

"Oh nothing." mumbled Sharpay.

"So, now what are we gonna do?" asked Troy.

"Well, I thought we could go over one of _our_ scenes. Maybe, the garden scene." said Sharpay. "Come on Bolton, get up onto the stage!"

"Wait isn't the garden scene the scene where we have to- "

Before Troy could finish his sentence, a long line of janitors, mechanics and geeks came onto the stage and started messing around with it. They were cleaning, putting up scenery, removing the man-eating plant from the last musicale, Little Shop Of Horrors, where Ryan and Sharpay given a fabulous performance as Seymour and Audrey.

"Hey get off **my** stage!" shouted Sharpay, emphasising the word "my". "Me and Troy are trying to rehearse here!"

The people on the stage seemed to completely blank out Sharpay. This annoyed her, a lot. Just as she was about to give them a piece, a **big** piece of her mind come to that, a big cardboard palm tree fell forwards onto the stage. This sent a huge wave of dust and dirt off the stage, into the air and then all over Sharpay and Troy. Sharpay let out an ear-busting scream.

Troy put his hands to his ears.

"Whoa! Calm down girl! It's just a little dust" reasurred Troy.

"Oh that's easy for you to say, Bolton. All you're wearing is a sports... _jersey._ The outfit I'm wearing happens to be worth a few hundred dolars collectively."

"OK, Miss Fussy, I'll have you know that these pants are designer."

"Oh really..." teased Sharpay.

"Yes, oh, and Sharpay, you've got a little bit of dirt right there." he said, pointing at no particular place.

"Where?" asked Sharpay, worried now.

"Right..." Troy walked towards Sharpay, "HERE!" he said, poking her playfully in the stomach.

"Hey! I never gave you permission to touch me." said Sharpay.

"Oh, so I need permission, do I?" asked Troy. Sharpay looked him in the eye. She couldn't believe she was actually bonding with Troy Bolton, the boy she had had a major crush on since like, kindergarten.

"So, I can't touch you now? Not even to say, er, save you from the... HUGE SPIDER IN YOUR HAIR!?" said Troy. Winding Sharpay up was so much fun. He didn't know why he tried to ignore her before. She was kind of, good to hang out with.

Sharpay screamed. "OH MY GOD! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! **TROY BOLTON I DEMAND YOU TO GET THE SPIDER OUT OF MY HAIR NOW!"** Sharpay's face was a picture!

"Oh, but I thought I wasn't allowed to touch you?" said Troy.

"I take it back, just get that flipping spider out of my hair!" said Sharpay.

"Oh no!" said Troy. "It's gone down the back of your shirt!"

Sharpay screamed so loudly that every one working on a stage came to a halt. One of the geeks fell over with shock.

"Sharpay, calm down. I would get the spider out from the back of your shirt. However, I respect your personal space, and well, there is no spider anyway." said Troy.

"WHAT?" yelled Sharpay.

"There is no spider anyway."

"BOLTON! You are DEAD MEAT!" she started to stomp towards him.

"Er, Sharpay, remember what we agreed about personal space, and I believed you made a "no touching" rule?" Troy said, a little scared what Shapay was going to do to him!

Before she could do anything to him, Troy used his only defence. Everyone who'd gone to elementry and Junior High with Sharpay knew that she was **extremely **ticklish. He reached out and tickled her, after 3 seconds of tickling, she was reduced to a giggling heap on the floor. Troy looked at her. He never thought he'd think this, but Sharpay looked really cute. He knelt down to the floor.

"So, Sharpay, its the end of free period now." he said.

"But we didn't get anything done!" she exclaimed. "What a disaster!" Sharpay looked genuinely upset.

"Oh, come on, Sharpay. I don't know about you but I actually had a good time this free period 'rehearsal'. I must admit I never knew before that you could be such a... errr.. nice perosn." Troy said.

Sharpay felt a wave of warmth across her heart, and a shiver of cold down her spine. No one had ever called her nice before. She then realised she was staring at Troy as if she was some inexperianced little child.

"So..." she said, flirty now. "Maybe you wanna 'rehearse' again another time?"

He gestured his hand towards her to help her up. Sharpay took it. Her hands felt really warm and soft, he couldn't help but smile. He turned towards the door and saw a dark haired girl staring at them, shocked.

"Gabriella!"

* * *

So that was it, I hope you liked it. Please review! I left it at a cliffhanger mwahaha (EVIL AMY!) 

xoxox

TBC!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi again. Here's my next chapter, I'll be posting a poll as the next chapter almost straight after I post this one. Oh and again, I'm afraid this wasn't proof read so if you spot any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me!

xoxox

* * *

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted across the hall. Troy could see her start to run away. He ran after her, leaving Sharpay standing there, watching him run away.

Troy eventually caught up with her.

"Gabi, it wasn't... we weren't-"

"Oh, don't waste your voice Troy. You'll need it to sing with _her _in Twinkle Towne." said Gabriella.

"I didn't have any other choice, Gabi. You had tonselitus, Miss Darbus said that your mom told the school that you wouldn't even be able to do the musical." said Troy.

"I know, and I still can't sing without croaking. My mom said that I could go into school after lunch to see how you were doing, and well, I didn't expect to see you doing _that_." Gabriella said, looking up at the ceiling while she spoke.

"But me and Shar weren't even doing any-"

"Don't give me that! I saw you!" shouted Gabriella, in a tone of voice she had never accessed before. Troy grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake. Then he spoke to her, eye to eye.

"Gabriella, I swear on my life, I did not do ANYTHING with Sharpay, apart from tickling her" said Troy, smiling as he remembered her girlish screams.

"Please believe me!" he finished.

Gabriella got lost in his big, shiny, blue eyes. Those sincere, loving eyes.

"I'm sorry Troy, I believe you. I just know how badly she wants to take you away from me." she said, but she still felt jealous of Sharpay Evans.

* * *

After the dress rehearsal, Sharpay gestured for Troy to come and speak to her privately. She walked into her dressing room and he followed obediently. They both sat down.

"Okay Troy, I've got something uber important to tell you." said Sharpay.

"Uber?" Troy said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, thats my new word. It means 'really'." replied Sharpay.

"Oh."

"Well this isn't very easy to say, and I need you to take this seriously." said Sharpay.

"Alright, shoot!" Troy said.

"Well, for a long time now, I've been... I've been having... feelings for you, really deep feelings. I thought at first it was just a stupid crush, but it didn't go away, and I can't keep it any longer. I love you so much, I get so mad that I'm no with you. I take out all my anger on everyone else, and I built up such a bad reputation people call me names behind my back, they graffiti my locker, they get food all over my clothes and they STEAL MY MUSICAL!" Sharpay was making her way into a full blown tantrum here, so Troy thought it was time to intervene.

"Huh? What? For how... long?" he asked, taken aback by the sudden news.

"Probably since we started High School. That's when I really fell for you. Don't you remember back at Elementry School and Junior High? I wasn't mean. I wasn't 'icy'. That's because I wasn't so madly in love with you it made me hate myself." Sharpay looked up to see his reaction.

"I-I-I had no idea." Troy said completely gobsmacked. He didn't even know that Sharpay was capeable of loving feelings of any kind.

"You had no idea? Didn't I make it kind of obvious? The flirting? The constant following you around? I got ou hired at my country club, it came at a price! I got you a scholarship, then you went and blew it by buzzing back off to your precious Wildcats. I pretended to suck at golf, I CRIED when I thought you wouldn't sing with me. I cried even more when that Kelsi girl set you up with Gabriella and I didn't learn that flipping song. Hello, I HATE Gabriella?"

"Well, I, I guess I just thought you were just trying to get me and Gabriella apart because you hated her. Not because you liked me." mumbled Troy.

"Troy, I think I, love you!" Sharay blurted out.

"Now Sharpay, don't be stupid, you can't-"

Sharpay looked as if she was about to cry.

"Look, you're a very attractive, beautiful person, Shar." she smiled, normally only Ryan called her Shar.

"But I," Troy started.

Sharpay interupted.

"But." she said, disappointed, knowing a rejection was coming.

"But" continued Troy, "I'm still dating Gabriella, and shes a very nice person who doesn't deserve to have her heart broken." said Troy.

"But do you love her Troy? Do you really love her?" Sharpay asked.

"I err, um, yeah?" answered Troy, unsure.

"I'd think about it if I were you Bolton. Do you actually love Gabriella Montez?"

"Look at the time, Shar! My dad was expecting me home 20 minutes ago! I better be on my way..." said Troy, packing up his stuff.

Leaving Sharpay in the theater, Troy walked home. He sighed. Did he really love Gabriella?

* * *

OK I haven't really been happy with the amount of reviews but I've been putting up chapters anway. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! Anyway, sorry about the Troyella hints, but don't worry, TROYPAY CONQUERS ALL! 


	5. Poll 1

Okay I want to let you have a bit of influence on the story so can you please answer these two questions!!

1) The next chapter will be the POV of one of the following characters. Which one should I do? I was thinking one of the twins but I'm not sure an more.

a- Sharpay

b- Ryan

c- Gabriella

d- Troy

2) Would you like to see some Ryella in the next chapters?

a- Yes

b- No

Thanks for your help!

xoxoxox

Amy


End file.
